"Apple-Tree" - Super Star Adventures Episode 2
"Apple-Tree" is the second episode in "Super Star Adventures". The next episode is "HOT". This episode is written and directed by DontAskWhoJoeIs. Plot Super Star's evil father, RickPat returns to terrorize the city! Transcript * Bikini Bottom Jail Red lights flashed on and off, as 3 prison guards rushed over to see what caused the alarm! Prison Guard #1 swiped his ID card into a slot to the left of a prison cell with a bar-less big metal door. The door automatically slid up, revealing a cell almost too dark to see inside. The guards entered the cell, cautiously. Prison Guard #1 shined his flashlight to the top right corner, where RickPat hid, smiling! RickPat then jumped at the guard, ready to attack! * Mr. Krabs on a giant outdoor TV: "SUPER STAR IS A VILLAIN!!!" * The scene quickly zooms out of the TV, passing by a cliff on the left, where SpongeBob as a werewolf howls. The scene cuts to outside Patrick's rock as realistic bubbles float in front of it. Super Star then flies out the window! Super Star is then shown fighting Hot-Dog, MODOK, and Karen as instruments play in the background and Narrator #2 raps. * Narrator #2: "When dark forces attack- And you're cornered on the street- He'll be there to SAVE YOUR BACK!!! Cause he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "Yeah, he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "S. U. P. E." * Background singer and Narrator #2 at once: "R!" * The words 'SUPER STAR ADVENTURES' appear in the sky, as Narrator #2 says: "SUPER STARRR!" * Super Star appeared behind the words and flew through them at the 4th wall, as the intro ends in one second of darkness. * “HEEEELP!!!!” yelled a bank teller! * Super Star rushed into the bank asking: “What appears to be wrong, citizen?” * The bank teller pointed behind Super Star, as he said, “Him!” * RickPat landed from the sky, crashing through the ceiling, shattering the floor, wearing a high tech suit! RickPat: “Hello dear son.” * Super Star: “FATHER?! Out of prison?!” * RickPat: “It seams even the Bikini Bottom’s best lacks ability to keep me confined.” * Super Star: “What are you doing here, RickPat?” * RickPat: “I’m just here to visit you, beloved child. It’s been SO long…” * Super Star: “Last time I saw you, you were trying to change the Earth’s atmosphere for personal gain in October.” * RickPat: “STILL mad?” * Super Star: “If you succeeded, thousands would die. Of course I’m still mad.” * RickPat: “And I’m still mad at all the months you left me to rot in prison. We have SO much in common.” * RickPat leaped towards Super Star and right as he tried to punch him, Super Star also tried to punch RickPat, resulting in both fists slamming against each other, pushing a circle shaped wave of wind outward, shattering the bank’s windows into pieces! Customers ran away, yelling! * Super Star: “Let’s take this elsewhere!” He flew out the building, grabbing a hold of RickPat! They both rolled around in the sewers, clumsily trying to punch each other! * RickPat pulled a lever, sending a big current of water rushing towards them! It splashed out onto the streets, sending RickPat and Super Star into an elementary school playground! Kids rushed to Mrs. Jerbette, except for one. He stood still as a sewer cover in the air slowly hurdled towards him! Super Star stood in front of the child and punched the sewer cover, sending it to a great distance! * Super Star ran towards RickPat, closing his fist! “This ends now!” * RickPat aimed an ice gun with the number 722 spray painted on the side of it at Super Star! “Take this!” He froze Super Star in place and slowly walked towards him, chuckling sinisterly. * The scene cut to RickPat’s space station. Super Star’s arms and feet are tied to a wall in metal chains. In front of him, is a big wooden dinner table where RickPat sat with his right leg on top of his left knee, holding a cup of coffee. “So do you like dark coffee or light?” Super Star said nothing, keeping a straight face. “Well then. You’re awfully chatty this afternoon. Remember that one time when you were young and wanted to quit the 5th grade baseball team because you thought you weren’t good enough? Ah yes, I remember it as if it were yesterday… I told you if you tried hard enough and believed in yourself you could make the team. Nevertheless, you didn’t because YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!” * Super Star: “You’re crazy. I ran away from home almost as soon as I found out about my superpowers, when I was only six years old. Your little fantasy of me being the perfect son up until high school that you keep reciting to me after every encounter we have with one another is completely untrue.” * RickPat: “Yes, but maybe if it wasn’t pure fiction, it would make some really great dialogue for me to extravagantly say to you while my escape pod charges up.” * Super Star: “What do you want father?! Is this another attempt to send me to the sun?” * RickPat: “No, you’ll be staying right here. Right at this exact spot,” he stood up. “While I fly away in my little escape pod, you’ll be staying right here. And without me to maintain the tanks, you’ll run out of oxygen in just a couple hours. Then you’ll be just a lifeless body floating in space, left for dead like I was the last time you sent me to prison.” * Super Star: “But you’re forgetting one thing…” * RickPat: “What’s that?” * Super Star smirked and said: “The MetalStar Option.” * RickPat: “Oh… Sh-” * Super Star grabbed RickPat’s shoulder from behind him, and punched him, knocking him out! * Super Star walked up to the Super Star robot chained to the wall. He held up a remote and pressed a button, making the high tech chains unravel, freeing the robot, as he said: “Good job Jr. It’s time to leave." * Super Star Robot: “Yes sir.” * As the Super Star robot got free, he fell forward and Super Star caught him, saying "It's ok, it's ok." * “Are you two gonna kiss yet?” Teased RickPat, he flew in front of Super Star and the robot, on top of a black hover board. * “RickPat!” Yelled Super Star. * RickPat held up a portal hopper ray, laughing. “You haven’t seen the last of me, Patrick! I’ll be back…” He opened a big yellow-green portal in front of him and flew into it saying: “Stronger and BETTER…” * The scene cut to the space station after it has landed in Bikini Bottom. * Super Star walked out of it and Prison Guard #4 asked: “Did you catch him? Has RickPat been defeated.” * Super Star closed his eyes and lowered his head. “No.” * Prison Guard #4: “It’s ok, I admittedly have also accidentally let a criminal or two go.” * Super Star: “But you don’t have superpowers.” * Prison Guard #4: “And you’re only one man! Trust me, he’ll be back. And when he does…” * Super Star: “I’ll just kick his butt twice as hard!” * Prison Guard #4: “That’s the spirit.” * To be continued... Character * Prison Guards #1 to #3 * RickPat * Mr. Krabs * SpongeBob (werewolf) * Super Star * Hot-Dog * MODOK * Karen * Unnamed bank teller * Unnamed little kids * Mrs. Jerbette * Super Star Robot * Prison Guard #4 Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:Super Star Adventures Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts